I Miss You
by NatyTuk
Summary: Un pekenio ff, weno, mas que nada es una reflexion, sobre la perdida de Siriusel mejor de todos los personajes


_Este fic es una especie de Remake, el original es.. mas o menos igual, y tiene ya unos cuantos años(creo que llega a mas de 2). ¿Qué por qué un remake? Porque no estaba conforme con mi gramatica de por aquel entonces, y decidí dar un nuevo estilo a mi propio estilo. Pero vuelvo a recordar que el fic. Si bien sufrí horrores leyendo el 5to libro, por la muerte de mi personaje mas amado de la ficción, sufrí aún mas leyendo el 6to, donde todo parece seguir igual, y ni una sola lágrima es derramada… También recordar que va dedicado a Mab, porque es con quien he compartido la adoración, admiración, incluso amor, hacia Sirius Black, y a quién también quiero con gran locura, porque ella es mi Sirius y yo soy su Lupin, o al menos así eraXP… Disfrutar todos nn_

La calle por la que andaba con lentos pasos, se encontraba vacía. Hacia aproximadamente una hora que había oscurecido, ya las luces de las casas habían encendidas, indicando que todos se encontraban recluidos en el interior de sus respectivos hogares. La luna creciente estaba en el cielo alumbrándolo todo, se agradecía las frías noches que seguían a las calurosas tardes de verano.

Hacia unos meses que no recorría esa calle, y después de lo que había ocurrido creía que nunca más debería volver allí, pero, lamentablemente, el deber lo llamaba, por lo cual se encontraba dirigiéndose al nº12, con un paso triste y melancólico.

Como era de esperar, la casa no estaba, pero tantos viajes hacia allí, es decir, el sitio al que podía considerar un hogar, del año pasado que sus actos eran involuntarios. Cuando la casa reapareció y la puerta se abrió, no estaba ese usual rostro que siempre le saludaba con una sonrisa y un tierno abrazo, en cambio estaba allí Dumbledore esperándole. Se encontraba más viejo que de costumbre, parecía preocupado y con una mirada tan triste como la suya propia, pero le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortable.

"Veo que recibiste mi carta" dijo Dumbledore "te la envié a penas deje a Harry en la Magriguera"

"Si… vine en cuanto pude, estaba seguro de que Harry no querría quedarse con la casa y la cedería a la Orden, no va a querer quedarse con nada de Sirius…"Le respondió Lupin, su voz flaqueaba cada vez que hablaba de Sirius

"Remus" Los ojos de Dumbledore, que siempre parecían ver mas allá, se habían percatado del malestar del licántropo "no necesitas permanecer aquí mucho tiempo, es solo una reunión rutinaria, pronto vendrán los demás para informar como van sus respectivas ocupaciones, y luego podrás ir a la Madriguera a ver como se encuentra Harry"

La reunión acabo pronto, pero fue tan terrible como el se la esperaba. Todos se veían apenados, pero nadie parecía estar realmente dolido por la muerte de Sirius. La monotonía de los informes desvalorizaban lo que estos significaban, muertes, desapariciones… la mayoría de muggles. Quejas del peligro constante en el que se encontraban los demás miembros… En un momento se encontró a si mismo, soltando muchas palabras juntas, realmente inservibles, incoherentes para su cabeza en ese instante… y así acabo y uno a uno, los miembros abandonaron la casa para seguir sus respectivas vidas. El comedor estaba vació. Ningún ruido se oía en el cuartel, dotantole de un ambiente mas sobrio y triste que de costumbre. Salio al corredor, y se encontró nuevamente con Dumbledore, que le indicaba la puerta

"Yo te avisare cuando este la próxima reunión, no deseo que nadie viva aquí, pero tendremos que venir seguido." Los ojos increíblemente azules mostraban compasión con Remus "Deberías marcharte ya, en casa de los Weasley te acogerán esta noche así descansas un poco, que te hace falta"

"Gracias…y.. Adiós" y diciendo esto abandonó la casa…

Otra vez la calle iluminada levemente por la luna. La luna… cuanto rencor le guardaba, parecía tan alejada, tan tranquila… Recordaba los buenos momentos que paso junto a sus amigos, siendo jóvenes, disfrutando de la libertad que les dio la maldición que obtuvo de niño, los buenos momentos que paso incluso al abandonar el colegio, con sus amigos siempre haciéndoles compañía.

Empezó a auto compadecerse, se encontraba solo, en una calle perdida, recordando a sus mejores amigos. Los había perdido a todos, ninguno estaría allí con él. El dolor por la perdida de James, siempre estaba presente, el rencor y la ira por la traición de Peter… Pero ahora mismo, la reciente muerte de Sirius, era demasiado… La vida sigue, continúan diciéndole… y tienen razón, continua, al menos para él, pero continua incompleta, herida...

No sabia cuando tiempo estuvo andando, pero ya estaba lo suficientemente apartado como para poder aparecerse en la Madriguera…

Sirius… ¿porque le duele tanto su ausencia? ¿Es solo porque es reciente? No, imposible, el dolor es mayor, es insoportable, agotador… Un dolor que parece afectar solo a el, un dolor que se incrementaba al ver la indiferencia que los demás mostraban.

A lo lejos se veía ya la Madriguera. Estaba todo en silencio, o al menos eso aparentaba alrededor…No se encontraban muchas casas en las proximidades, y no parecía vivir mucha gente por allí, un buen lugar para vivir una familia numerosa de magos. Chatarra descansaba en los bordillos de la calle, y unos perros, irónicamente negros, se peleaban por una bolsa llena de basura, q comenzaba a expandirse por el suelo.

Ya era de noche, y era muy peligroso en estos últimos días, pero al acercarse a la casa, se oían ruidos de jóvenes hablando en el jardín, y una mujer con voz amable rogándoles que entraran dentro.

No sabia que estaba haciendo allí, no se creía capaz de decir nada, pero quería ver a Harry de nuevo.

Y allí estaba, sentado con sus inseparables amigos, sonriendo, hablando, intercambiando anécdotas… Una pequeña punzada de ira le dio, pero rápidamente, como si viniera desde lejos, tan lejos como varios años atrás, escucho a si mismo con una voz quemas bien parecía un susurro decir " No si creía que el espía era yo, Peter, Supongo que por eso no me lo constaste Sirius" y enseguida, la voz de Sirius le contesto, pero esta era clara, fuerte, como si se este estuviera a su lado pronunciando las dos palabras "Perdóname, Remus"

Una fuerza nueva le invadió entero, se sentía mas animado… eso se reflejo en su cara, en una sonrisa que dirigió a Harry cuando este le saludo desde la entrada de la casa. No sabia si era simplemente que nunca podría aceptar la muerte de su mejor amigo, o de verdad, debía tomar eso como una señal, pero… el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas… y el estaba dispuesto a esperarlas


End file.
